queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Kinney
Character Jack Kinney is the father of Brian Kinney, one of the main characters in Queer As Folk (US). He is the husband of Joanie Kinney and also father to his other older child, Claire Kinney. He is another representation of parents that do not accept their child's sexual preferences. Background He was married to Joanie Kinney which was an unloving marriage as Jack wasn't the type to commit and was an abusive alcoholic. They had Claire, and then when Joan was pregnant with Brian his father took their mother to a nice dinner then told her she was gonna get rid of him because he didn't want another child. Joan did protect her children as much as she could from him, but she grew increasingly bitter. It is implied, This internal bitterness set the tone often which Brian and Claire grew up missing certain attributes in their personalities. Story In Episode 1.15, He comes out to his father, Jack Kinney, after he finds out he has cancer. He confronts his father verbally (but restraining himself physically) after a disrespectful statement and leaves after stating he is not the one dying of cancer, "you are." While Lindsey and Gus are over, Jack comes by with an old photograph of him and Brian as a baby which Brian initially declines. Brian ultimately introduces Lindsey and Gus, as his baby and baby's mother to his surprise. In Episode 1.19 - Brian's father passes away. Brian shows reluctant emptiness in his passing with Michael comforting him. When his sister Claire Kinney ask people to share how they remember their father, Brian gives a painful memory of their father shocking everyone in the room. Relatioships Joanie Kinney He refers to her as "The Warden". He was married to Joanie Kinney which was an unloving marriage as Jack wasn't the type to commit and was an abusive alcoholic. He would rather go to gamble, or go bowling than to spend time with her. They had Claire, and then when Joan was pregnant with Brian his father took their mother to a nice dinner then told her she was gonna get rid of him because he didn't want another child. Joan did protect her children as much as she could from him, but she grew increasingly bitter. She also wasn't very emotional when he passed away. Brian Kinney Jack Kinney has a poor relationship with his son, Brian, mostly due to his problems with alcohol and the fact he used to beat Brian when he was particularly inebriated when Brian was a child. Brian chooses not to disclose his sexual orientation to his parents, because he states it is none of their business. Brian does not feel close to his father, even displays loathing for him often, but is shown to still crave his affection and praise. He gives his father money which his father presumably never pays back, and meets with him sporadically. Claire Kinney His older child and daughter. Brian says in the series that he "couldn't stand her", but even their relationship was possibly closer than his and Brian's because he became indifferent to his father after so many let downs. When his sister Claire Kinney ask people to share how they remember their father, Brian gives a painful memory of their father shocking everyone in the room. Quotes * "Hey! Sonny Boy!" - to Brian Trivia * He is portrayed by Lawrence Dane. * Jack Kinney calls Brian 'Sonny Boy' which explains why Brian then goes on to call both Justin and his son Gus the same name when being affectionate. * Joan and Jack never share a scene together while he is alive.